darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcus
"Destructor Orcus. When Crogenitors refused to sanction his experiments on Verdanth's population, he joined Xylan's ranks, willingly mutating himself into Darkspore." - HELIX Orcus, the Devourer of Life is a Bio Destructor from the planet Verdanth. Revelation He was first seen in the Darkspore Editor Video fighting Wraith, as well as in the Limited Edition Trailer featuring Maldri and later, Beta players were sometimes able to encounter him on the planet Verdanth. History Biogenetic specialist Orcus had been fascinated by how prions, viruses and bacteria functioned to conquer and destroy life. He argued that such destructive entities were microcosmic examples of all the greatest military minds of galactic history. He claimed even that such entities possessed a fundamental, aggressive consciousness that, if decoded, would serve as the natural model for universal progress. Despite being the galaxy's leading forensic mind, Orcus found himself laughingly dismissed for his theory of "Biomolecular Ascendance." Determined to redeem himself, Orcus planned a series of experiments on Verdanth's intelligent races. Denied permission for the scheme that would have caused the deaths of millions, Orcus chose an even more extreme path. Believing he could commune directly with the theoretical consciousness of biomolecular aggression, Orcus asked Crogenitor Xylan to transfect his brain so he could communicate in what he called "genetic language." No one knows whether Orcus achieved his goal. But he gained a host of terrifying powers he unleashed during the Mutation Wars. Chief among those powers is the ability to contain and expel pathogens in a "breath of death." Yet even with such lethal capacities, in physical combat, Orcus is a nearly matchless engine of destruction. Abilities He can breathe a toxic cloud onto the Hero, that will disease them, Boss from Verdanth.]] causing other nearby Heroes to also become diseased. The disease will cause damage over time. He can summon minions, called Biosoids, by roaring. They will attack heroes in melee range. Orcus can also create a whirl of wind that will triple the amount of Biosoids and make them approach him. Any Biosoids that manage to reach him without being killed will be eaten by Orcus, refilling a portion of his health. If they die while Orcus lowers his head to eat them, he'll just eat their dead body. This ability combined with his already high health makes him one of the more enduring bosses in the game. For protection he is able to raise a shield of giant thorns, surrounding him to give protection from physical attacks as well as causing heavy physical damage to nearby heroes. Death Animation Like all Bosses, there is a dramatic death animation after being killed. In the case of Orcus, killing him will result with poison oozing from his mouth, crumpling into a pile and collapsing on the ground, and then roots will appear and pull him into the ground, consuming him. Tactics Onslaught ~ 'Orcus debuts on 3-4. He has Revenant's feet and the "Maccobjaw" mouth from Spore C&C. A good tactic to employ is to use the hero Goliath, whose Basic Attack will reduce the healing capabilities of Orcus, making him easier to beat. Maldri and Krel will make the Battle a sinch when used in a pair in Co Op, with Maldri dishing out high damage and the occasional Debuffs, whilst Krel ruins Orcus' defences with his numerous Plasma based abilities. Revenant is also a good hero of choice. While taking care of the Biosoids, he can use ''Psychic Storm on Orcus to drain his health, and the health of any Biosoids who are getting close to him. His Terrifiyng Curse ''will interupt Orcus when he tries to eat the Biosids, he won't do it again for the rest of the fight. Lumin Alpha is very good against Orcus as well. His nearly-instant Basic Attack will ensure damage on him, while ''Thunderstorm and Webbed Lightning can make the fight go a lot faster and easier. His squad ability, Chain Lightning is also good, as it can damage Orcus and any Biosoid that gets close to him. Surprisingly enough, Sage Alpha might be good as well. His Dendrones can go fight the Biosoids or Orcus himself (they would most likely die, if fighting the latter), while Sage can simply stand in place and attack. Because Sage's a Bio, like Orcus and the Biosoids, every hit will crit on him, so you got to be careful. First off, Sage should be enraged, as it will double his damage. Then he can put a Tree Of Life right next to him to heal both from the tree and Enrage. After putting the tree the final move would be to use the Strangling Briars, which will slow 'and '''damage Orcus and Biosoids, that get near. Wraith is also good, as his ''Death's Embrace scatters Orcus' Minions, ruining his healing capabilities. Ghost Form can be used during Orcus' disease breath or his thorn shield to dodge any damage or side effects. Wraith Alpha's Lifeforce Siphon is a good way to heal, when you're running out of health, while his Passive, Desecrated Visage, will decrease the damage from Orcus' attacks. 'Invasion ~ '''Orcus now has Arakna's head and Tork's tank mounted on his back. It appears that h e is first met on 8-4. Also, his Biosoids will appear in greater numbers and will also run faster. However, they will attack the player before they run to Orcus. Good heroes to use in the battle are Seraph-XS, who can use ''Attractor Bomb to divert the Biosoids and kill them. Any Necro variant that have the Phantom Charge ''ability, especially Wraith's Beta variant, are good to use here as well. Orcus takes up a lot of space, and usually, Biosoids that are killed near him will drop their health an power capsules right underneath him, where they cannot be grabbed. Wraith B can use ''Death's Embrace to scatter and kill the Biosoids, and also make Orcus run out of the way, making it possible to restore health with the capsules that were unerneath him. Also the ''Phantom Charge ''ability can provide an easy way to move away from Orcus' diseased breath attack. Andromeda is also good to use here, since her unique ability ''Gravity Storm ''can damage Orcus and his surrounding Biosoids all at once. One of the most dangerous things about this variant of Orcus is that he no longer gives off a warning sign when he is about to preform his thorn-shield attack. Players could be standing right above when he will strike and will take massive damage and possibly suffer the loss of that hero. Using heroes who can attack from a distance, like a Tempest or a ranged Ravager, can ensure that the thorns cause no damage. '''Apocalypse ~ Orcus now is encountered on 13-4. His skin now has a black hue, and he now has the "Chomposaurus" mouth from Spore C&C, though it looks like Savage's head because the "platform' at the top of the "Chomposaurus" mouth is invisible because of the mask. His Biosoids restore much more health and appear in larger numbers. Orcus also uses his thorn attack more often, which summons many more thorns. A good Hero to use is Wraith, as his Squad Ability can avoid Orcus's thorn attack repeatedly. Notes * He was originally unable to be fought in the Beta, but a few players managed it by doing a 4-chain campaign in such an order that caused them to spawn on Verdanth in the final chain, however, when he was killed, he dropped no loot, but this was a bug and is fixed in the full game. * Orcus bears some resemblance to a Hypno Mantis. * A fight between him and the Developers could be watched at The Developer Livestream Channel ,but the link no longer works. * Orcus was called a female at Developer Livestream, but was called male on the offical website and patch notes. * The Corruptor uses Orcus's diseased breath attack when in his Bio form. * Orcus' feet are the same ones that Revenant has. * His Onslaught variant's mouth is a part from Spore Creepy & Cute called "Macobbjaw", and in Invasion, he has Arakna's mouth - it has no true name, but is known in the Dark Injection Mod as "PyreBite" formerly "InsectJaw" * Orcus is the only Destructor whose name is not shared by a star. * However, 90482 Orcus is an icy trans-Neptunian object in our solar system, complete with a moon. There are aims to classify it as a dwarf planet like Pluto or Eris. * Orcus is also one of the aspects of the Greek/Roman God of the Underworld: Hades/Pluto. In this case, Orcus was Pluto's evil and punishing aspect. A big coincidence considering Orcus eating his own Minions, inflicting lethal diseases, summoning thorns from the ground, and impaling his enemies with his feet. * Orcus is the largest insectoid Darkspore creature. * The fact that Orcus' name comes from a small trans-neptunian object rather than a star could be a reference to his small size compared to other Destructors. Category:Enemies Category:Verdanth Category:Bio Category:Characters & Classes Category:Destructors